Taking the Blow
by purplecat41877
Summary: During a battle with Shredder and the Purple Dragons, Raph ends up taking a blow that's meant for Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Taking the Blow**

The turtles were hanging out in eight year old Chloe Calls' bedroom. Her grandparents had just gone to bed a little while ago.

"I think I should get to bed," Chloe said, yawning.

"We can tuck you in if you want," Donny offered which Chloe agreed on.

Chloe got ready for bed and then got into bed. The turtles carefully tucked Chloe in and she immediately fell asleep.

The turtles headed for the window. They opened the window, exited the room, and closed the window again.

* * *

A few minutes later, the turtles heard some banging. They headed for the sound and found the Purple Dragons stealing some electronic equipment.

The Purple Dragons spotted the turtles and started the attack. The turtles got out their weapons and fought the Purple Dragons.

Just then, Shredder showed up. He was driving a vehicle with a wrecking ball and aimed his attack at Leo.

Raph spotted Shredder in the vehicle with the wrecking ball. He saw that the wrecking ball was heading right for Leo.

"LEO, LOOK OUT!" Raph yelled while shoving Leo out of the way of the wrecking ball. The wrecking ball got Raph instead and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Leo recovered quickly and joined his other two brothers in fighting the Purple Dragons. A few minutes later, the Purple Dragons, along with Shredder, made their escape.

Leo spotted Raph on the ground unconscious. He raced over to where his brother was.

"Raph, wake up," Leo begged, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder and shaking him a little. When Raph didn't respond, Leo screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing Leo scream, Mikey and Donny raced over to find Leo holding an unconscious Raph. Donny checked for a pulse on Raph and was relieved to find one.

"What happened?" Mikey asked with concern.

"Raph took a blow to the head that was meant for me," Leo replied, sounding choked up.

"We need to get Raph back to the lair right away," Donny said.

Leo and Mikey agreed. Leo picked Raph up and carried him to the nearest manhole while Mikey and Donny followed.

* * *

In the lab, Leo placed Raph on the cot and covered him with a blanket. Donny then showed up with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth and placed it under Raph's head.

"That should help with the bump," Donny said. "I'm not sure when he'll wake up, though. We need to keep checking on him."

"Good idea," Leo whispered.

"Why don't you go do whatever you want?"

"I'd rather stay here."

"You OK?" Donny asked with concern.

"Not really," Leo replied, the floodgates opening.

Donny pulled Leo into his arms. Leo wrapped his arms around Donny, buried his face in his brother's shoulder, and broke down completely.

* * *

Mikey was in his room playing with his kitten Klunk. Just then, Donny appeared in the doorway.

"How's Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Alive, but unconscious," Donny replied.

"Where's Leo?"

"In the lab. He won't leave Raph until he wakes up."

"When do you think Raph will wake up?"

"I have no idea but I plan to keep checking on him."

"What about the bump?"

"I put an ice pack on it which should help with the swelling."

"Good thinking."

"How you holding up?"

"I really want Raph to wake up right now."

"We all do."

Mikey walked over to Donny, threw his arms around his brother, and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and held him until he calmed down.

* * *

Donny went back to the lab to check on Raph. He removed the ice pack and checked the bump which fortunately got smaller.

"How is he?" Leo asked, his eyes red and puffy.

"The bump got smaller which is good news," Donny replied.

Leo and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. Just then, Mikey came over and joined in. The three of them squeezed each other tightly. They pulled away a few minutes later.

Mikey walked out of the lab and Leo went over to Raph who was still unconscious on the cot. Donny felt his eyes pricking and took a few deep breaths to pull himself together. He figured he could fall apart later. Right now, there was something more important to worry about.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Mikey woke up early and decided to see how Raph was doing. On the way to the lab, he came across Master Splinter.

"Morning, Sensei," Mikey said.

"Same to you, Michelangelo," Splinter replied. "Please get your brothers so we can start practice."

"Actually, Sensei, there's something you need to know."

"What would that be?"

"Could you follow me?"

"As you wish."

Splinter followed Mikey to the lab. When they got there, Leo was sitting near a still unconscious Raph while Donny was checking to see how Raph was progressing.

"Sensei, is it time for practice?" Leo asked, spotting Splinter.

"Practice is canceled," Splinter replied, seeing Raph unconscious on a cot covered with a blanket. "Anyone want to fill me in as to what happened to Raphael?"

"We came across Shredder and the Purple Dragons last night after we left Chloe's place," Leo explained. "Raph yelled for me to look out and shoved me out of the way of a wrecking ball which got him instead."

Just then, the shell cell rang. Donny got the shell cell out of his belt, flipped it open, and answered it after seeing Chloe's name in the caller id box.

"What's up, Chloe?" Donny asked politely.

"My grandparents wanted me to invite you and your brothers over for dinner," Chloe explained. "It's our way of thanking you for helping us."

"You mean about the time Mikey and I found you in the sewers after your apartment had recently caught on fire and I found out that you lost your parents in the fire but you had grandparents in the area?"

"That's right."

"That would be great but tonight's not a good time."

"Any reason why?"

"Raph was badly injured in last night's battle."

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious. Leo won't leave his side and Sensei canceled practice for today."

"Hope he gets better. I have to go now."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Donny closed the shell cell and put it in his belt. Then he left the lab, came back with a cold pack wrapped in a cloth, and put it under Raph's head.

"Where'd Splinter go?" Donny asked, noticing that Splinter had left the lab.

"He's in his room," Leo replied. "He said that we could get him if we need to."

"OK."

"When do you think Raph will wake up?"

"I wish I knew."

Donny took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Leo went over to Donny and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You OK?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Donny replied, struggling to stay in control.

"You're not fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like you're about to fall apart any second now."

"Which I can't do right now. I need to focus on Raph for the time being."

"Splinter has told us several times that bottling up your emotions is not good."

"He's right," Mikey said.

Mikey walked over to Donny and Leo and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other and broke down completely. They pulled away a few minutes later when the floodgates were empty.

"Feel any better?" Leo asked Donny.

"Actually, I do," Donny replied.

"Glad to hear it," Mikey said.

Leo went over to Raph's side and Donny did another check on the bump which got smaller. Mikey left the lab to take care of his kitten Klunk.

"Raph, please wake up," Leo said squeezing his unconscious brother's hand. Donny put an arm around Leo who rested his head on Donny's shoulder.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Leo spent most of the day talking to Raph hoping that he would wake up but so far it didn't happen. Eventually, he fell asleep with his head on Raph's shoulder and an arm draped across his brother and hoped that the contact would help somehow.

Donny came in and saw the situation. He left the lab, came back with a blanket, covered Leo with it, and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Leo woke up with Raph's arm around him. Raph slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Raph asked.

"You took a blow that was meant for me and were unconscious for a couple days," Leo explained.

"Why does my head hurt?"

"The wrecking ball gave you a large bump on the head."

Leo slowly helped Raph sit up and sat on the cot next to him. The two of them latched onto each other.

"I know I don't say this enough, Leo, but I'm really lucky to have a brother like you."

"Same here, Raph."

Leo and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. Both of them felt their eyes pricking and allowed the floodgates to open.

* * *

Mikey and Donny entered the lab after eating eggs for breakfast. They froze in shock when they saw Leo and Raph holding each other.

Mikey and Donny both cleared their throats. Leo and Raph slowly let go of each other.

"Raph, it's great to have you back!" Mikey exclaimed.

"How are you doing?" Donny asked with concern.

"Other than my head hurting, fine," Raph said.

"You'll probably be excused from practice for the next several days," Leo said.

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Donny said.

"I really missed you, Raph," Mikey said.

"We all did," Leo said.

"All right, that's enough," Raph said and opened his arms. "Now get in these arms right now."

Mikey and Donny went over to Raph and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other. Leo then joined in and the turtles squeezed each other tightly.

A few minutes later, Splinter walked into the lab. The turtles slowly let go of each other.

"I'm assuming that we can resume training again, am I correct?" Splinter asked.

"Actually, Sensei, Raph will probably need at least a couple more weeks to fully recover," Donny explained. "I can let him use the simulation device in the battle shell for the time being."

"All right, Donatello," Splinter said. "As soon as you get Raphael set up with the simulation device, report to the dojo for training. Leonardo and Michelangelo, come with me."

Leo and Mikey followed Splinter out of the lab. Donny and Raph headed for the battle shell.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Donny and Raph got into the battle shell. Raph sat in one of the seats and Donny set up the simulation device.

"Ready?" Donny asked.

"I guess," Raph replied.

Donny explained to Raph how the device worked and Raph seemed impressed. Raph put on the headpiece that came with shades, selected the city scene with foot soldiers, and pressed the start button located just above the shades.

"Need anything else?" Donny asked.

"Not right now," Raph replied.

"If you do, let me know."

"I will."

Donny left the battle shell while Raph stayed to train with the simulation device. Donny couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't quite right.

* * *

After training, Leo decided to relax in the entertainment area. When he got there, he was surprised to see Donny sitting on the couch and sat down next to his brother.

"Donny, what's going on?"

"I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were a bit off during training."

"You noticed?"

"You dropped your katanas several times during training so it was hard not to notice."

"I guess I'm having trouble focusing right now."

"Would it have something to do with Raph?"

"How'd you know?"

"Something about him is off but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I set Raph up with the simulation device, he was actually polite."

"That is odd."

"Probably has something to do with the accident."

"I was really scared when Raph was unconscious. I thought he would never wake up."

"I was a little scared myself."

"Why would Shredder target me?"

"I have no idea."

Leo felt his eyes pricking and had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. Donny pulled Leo into his arms and Leo returned the gesture grateful for the comfort.

"I should've been the one unconscious the past couple days."

"Don't say that, Leo."

"I guess I'm not over Raph's accident."

"That might be why you were off during training."

"Maybe."

"You reminded me that bottling up your emotions isn't good."

"I'm the leader so it's different for me."

"I don't see how."

Just then, Mikey entered the area. He walked over to Leo and Donny who were holding each other.

"Everything OK?" Mikey asked with concern.

"Not really," Donny replied.

"Leo, you OK?" Mikey asked with concern.

"No, Mikey, I'm not. Raph got hurt because Shredder decided to target me for some reason," Leo replied, breaking down completely.

Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny and Leo. Mikey and Donny gently rubbed Leo's shell trying to calm him down.

"What's with the waterworks?" Raph asked, entering the entertainment area.

Mikey, Donny, and Leo suddenly let go of each other and got a good look at Raph. They were shocked to see their brother wearing shades and carrying a surfboard.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Donny and Leo were in the kitchen sharing a medium mushroom and black olive pizza and drinking green tea. Earlier, Mikey had grabbed his surfboard and he and Raph took off.

"That was shocking to see," Leo said, remembering seeing Raph wearing shades and carrying a surfboard.

"Probably has something to do with the accident," Donny said.

"How long is Raph going to be like this?"

"All recovering head injuries are different so it could be either temporary or permanent."

"So you have no idea when he'll start acting like his regular self again?"

"Currently, I don't."

"Mikey will probably enjoy this side of Raph now that he has someone to surf with."

"For now, anyway."

"Want to watch that action movie we just got?"

"Sure, and we can bring our food and tea out to the entertainment area."

Donny picked up the pizza and Leo picked up the drinks. They left the kitchen with the items in their hands.

* * *

Mikey and Raph were surfing in a secluded area of the ocean. Eventually, they decided to swim to a secluded area on the beach.

"That was the best time I've ever had!" Raph exclaimed, putting his surfboard on the sand and sitting on it.

"Same here since I now have someone to surf with, " Mikey said and did the same thing with his surfboard that Raph did.

"Can we go skateboarding tomorrow?"

"Sure, can't wait!"

"Let's go get some pizza."

"Sure thing."

"How about a large with black bean taco?"

"Great idea."

Mikey and Raph picked up their surfboards. Then they raced towards the pizza place.

Mikey enjoyed this side of Raph. He was hoping his brother would act this way from now on.

* * *

Later that night, Mikey and Raph were camping out in Mikey's bed. Klunk got into his cat bed and fell asleep.

"That was the best day of my life," Raph said happily.

"Glad you had a good time," Mikey said.

"Time to sleep for our big day tomorrow."

"I totally agree."

Mikey and Raph snuggled up together and fell asleep. Mikey didn't want to admit it right then but he was starting to miss the old Raph.

* * *

Donny was laying in his bed. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"Leo, you need anything?"

"May I come in?"

Donny nodded and Leo entered the room. Donny moved over and Leo got into the bed covering both of them with the blanket.

"Everything OK with you?" Donny asked with concern.

"I just keep thinking how lucky we were that Raph was able to survive that attack," Leo replied.

"That ball could've crushed him."

"Especially if it was swinging in the direction of a building."

"Luckily, it was swinging out in the open away from any buildings."

"I feel a little better now."

"We should get some sleep."

"Good idea."

Donny and Leo snuggled up together. It took a few minutes for both turtles to fall asleep.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Mikey, Donny, and Leo trained in the dojo for half an hour while Raph trained with simulations in the battle shell. After training, Mikey went to find Raph so they could go skateboarding.

"Ready to go skateboarding?" Raph asked with excitement when he came across Mikey in the living room.

"I have to take care of something first," Mikey replied, not meeting Raph's eyes.

"I'll stay right here."

"Suit yourself."

Raph watched Mikey walk away and wondered what was going on. His brother was excited about going skateboarding with him yesterday.

* * *

Donny was in his lab fixing some broken items. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Mikey standing there.

"Mikey, everything OK?"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Donny nodded and stopped what he was working on. The two turtles went over to the cot and sat down.

"What's going on?" Donny asked with concern.

"You know the way Raph's been acting since he woke up after being out for a couple days?" Mikey asked.

"I have noticed that he's been acting different."

"Last night, I started to miss the old Raph."

"Any reason why?"

"I'm not sure."

Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway. He saw Mikey and Donny sitting on the cot and walked over.

"Mikey, Raph's waiting for you in the living room," Leo said.

"I just needed to talk to Donny for a few minutes," Mikey said.

"Everything OK?"

"I just want Raph back to normal."

"I feel the same way."

"That makes three of us," Donny said.

"I'd better get going," Mikey said.

"Good luck," Leo said.

"Hang in there," Donny said.

Mikey threw his arms around his brothers who returned the gesture. After they parted, Mikey and Leo left the lab and Donny went back to fixing broken items.

* * *

In the sewer, Raph and Mikey were skateboarding. Raph was going really fast and wasn't being careful.

"Slow down, Raph!"

"No way, Mikey, this is the greatest time of my life!"

"You might get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

Raph started skateboarding even faster and a few minutes later Mikey heard a crashing sound. He raced toward the sound and found Raph unconscious on the ground.

Mikey carefully picked Raph up. Then he headed for the lair carrying his unconscious brother.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

In the lab, Raph was lying unconscious on the cot with a blanket covering him. Donny put a cold pack under Raph's head just as Mikey and Leo entered.

"Any change?" Leo asked.

"Not yet," Donny replied.

"Will he ever wake up?" Mikey asked, sounding choked up.

"I hope so," Leo replied, sounding the same way as Mikey.

"I told him to slow down but he didn't listen."

"Some things never change."

Leo and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other. Both turtles buried their faces in each other's shoulders and allowed the floodgates to open.

* * *

A couple hours later, Raph woke up and quickly got off the cot. He wondered what he and his brothers were doing in the lab.

"What's going on here?" Raph demanded.

"You're back!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Raph who returned the gesture and then quickly released his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Raph demanded.

"You weren't acting like yourself," Leo said.

"You were really acting wild," Donny said.

"Was I attacked or something?" Raph asked.

"We had a small battle with the Purple Dragons the other night," Mikey explained.

"Shredder came out of nowhere driving a vehicle with a wrecking ball and you took a blow that was meant for me," Leo added.

"Raph, just so you know, you'll need to train with the simulations for a least another week or so," Donny said. "You're currently in no condition for regular training."

"Better than not training at all," Raph said, grumbling.

"You're definitely back to normal," Mikey said, grinning.

Mikey and Raph started wrestling. Donny and Leo went over to them and pulled them apart.

"Raph, you're still in no condition for any physical training which means no wrestling," Donny warned.

"Fine, then," Raph snapped, storming out of the lab.

"That convinces me that Raph is back to normal," Leo said.

"I totally agree," Mikey said, laughing.

Donny, Leo, and Mikey left the lab. They were glad to have Raph back to his old self.

The End


End file.
